Una navidad especial Navidad Q!
by NatsuyMiyu
Summary: Ah concluido el año escolar y los chicos de la DDS se preparan para una celebracion navideña... muchas sorpresas los esperan...que ocurrira en una noche tan especial?... algo de Kyu x Ryu, humor y muchas cosas mas o.o


Los personajes de Tantei Gakuen Q no nos pertenecen así ke esperamos el autor de esta serie no este leyendo esto o nuestras vidas correrán peligro oo

**Miyu**: Este es nuestro primer fics así q esperamos no traumar a nadie U

**Natsu**: Esperamos no decepcionarlos, y dejen reviewssss O.

**Miyu**: Este fics contiene humor y algo de shonen-ai (Ryu x Kyu) si eres homofobico o similares recomendamos q no sigas leyendo

**Natsu**: Y ya los dejamos de aburrir y esperamos que disfruten con la historia

**Navidad Q**

Había llegado el invierno a Japón, y todo se había recubierto de blanco en la academia de detectives. Todo era paz y tranquilidad los pájaros cantaban hasta que...

Ah! Maldición, denuevo llegaremos tarde a clases T.T no puede seeeeerr!- dijo Kyu mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía.

Para la próxima me encargare yo de poner el despertador ¬.¬ Ahora apresurateeeeee!- ordeno Ryu a unos metros de la puerta- Kyu cuidado con esa...

Demasiado tarde, Kyu se había enredado con una piedra y había caído de boca al suelo...

Ouchh! xx

Baka -.- pensó Ryu entrando al salón de clases.

Mientras en la academia...

Ahh que hace frio aquiii! - dijo Kinta cruzandose de brasos sentado junto a Kazuma que parecia un zomby frente a su noteboock.

Ryu al fin llegan nn dnd esta Kyu?o.o - saludo Megu desde su lugar.

No fue necesario que Ryu contestara porque al instante aparecio Kyu en el salon con una curita en la nariz y su caracteristica sonrisa, se sento junto a Megu y comenzo a relatar el incidente recien ocurrido. En ese instante llego el profesor Dan junto a la profesora Shino dirigiendose a sus alumnos:

Buenos dias chicos, me alegra que hoy hayan llegado todos a la hora - sonrio mirando a Kyu que aun jadeaba de cansancio por la maratonica carrera- Como han de saber la semana pasada ha concluido el año escolar y en recompensa al arduo trabajo que han realizado durante todo este tiempo hemos decidido celebrar la fiesta de navidad en la escuela

Fiesta de Navidad Oo penso Ryu.

Superrrrrrrrr! sera una fiesta de navidad increible 0 - Kyu saltaba de alegria en su asiento.

Megu y Kinta sonreian felices por la noticia mientras que Kazuma seguia como zomby delante de su pc portatil.

Para que puedan relacionarse mas con las otras secciones hemos decidido realizar un juego especial para el dia de la celebracion, ademas de los que habran ese dia - indico la profesora Shino sacando de entre sus cosas un listado con los alumnos de las demas secciones inscritos para el evento- Jugaremos al amigo secreto, porsupuesto los profesores tambien participaremos con ustedes nN

Dios...primero fiesta de navidad ahora amigo secreto...por cosas como esta es cuando me pregunto que tan terrible hubiera sido seguir en Pluton oo se lamentaba Ryu observando a sus compañeros felices con las novedades.

Bien ahora vamos todos al salon principal de la academia en donde estaran las demas secciones y profesores esperando - ordeno Dan mientras salia del salon acompañado por la profesora Shino.

Los chicos de la seccion Q seguian a los profesores desde cerca mientras comentaban la informacion que acababan de recibir...

Nada como una celebracion para cerrar el año con animos renovados - dijo Kinta mientras alzaba los puños en señal de entusiasmo.

Siiiiii completamente de acuerdo, se me ocurren mil ideas que proponer para la fiesta espero que me dejen probar mi nuevo programa de cambio de ambientes 0 - señalo Kazuma que habia vuelto a la realidad despues de haber cerrado su pc.

A mi me gustaria una fiesta de disfraces - confeso Megu algo ruborizada.

Es una idea genial Megu deberiamos comentarla con los profesores ºOº - Kyu comenzo a soñar con el dia de la fiesta...imaginaba a Ryu vestido de principe mientras el llebava un largo vestido rosa y bailaban por todo el salon...

Kyu porque me miras asi .. - se alarmo Ryu al ver a Kyu dirigirle miradas de ilusion con los ojos mas brillantes que nunca.

LLegaron al fin al salon principal, todos los alumnos estaban ahi y comenzo el sorteo... Uno a uno fueron adelante en donde se encontraban todos los profesores junto a una tombola que contenia los nombres de los alumnos que asistirian a la celebracion navideña, cuando todos hubieron acabado era notable la cara de asombro y en algunos casos de trauma que algunos tenian al ver el nombre de a quien le debian hacer el obsequio aquel dia.

De todos los alumnos de aqui tenia que tocarme el ;o; se lamento Megu al ver que su "amigo secreto" era Saburumaru.

Bueno, almenos me ha tocado facil creo que esto no sera tan malo despues de todo... Sonrio Ryu guardando en su bolsillo el papel que tenia el nombre de Kyu.

Hmmmmm, que se supone que le voy a regalar si cada vez que nos vemos apenas me mira...creo que no ha de saber ni que existo Oo Se preguntaba Kinta mientras miraba a Yukihira algo aturdido.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiii Superrrrrrrrr ºOº esto debe ser el destino / sera la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme un poco mas a Ryu y regalarle algo que siempre lleve con el non Se decia feliz Kyu mientras caminaba hacia sus amigos.

Ehhh! que suerte me salio Megu solo tendre q revisar su expediente en la base de datos de la DDS para saber cuales son sus gustos n.n Kazuma se sentaba junto al resto de su grupo.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO me toco ese enano de la seccion Q (Kazuma)TT como yo el mejor de todos los alumnos que han pasado por esta academia tiene que sufrir un destino tan crueeeeeeeeeel! Lloraba Saburumaru mientras corria en circulos por todo el salon.

o/o que suerte me ah salido la profesora Shino! creo que se que regalo le va a gustar... se decia Nanami con cara de poseido guardando su papelito.

Fueron saliendo todos dejando el salon vacio en direccion a sus casas, afuera de la academia...

Este fin de semana lo pasare en la playa con mi familia, asi que no podre verlos hasta el dia de la cena de navidad - comento Megu antes de irse

Que te diviertas mucho Megu - corearon Kinta y Kyu.

Los chicos se despidieron cada uno en direccion a sus hogares, Ryu y Kyu caminaban tranquilamente, cada uno pensando en cual seria el mejor obsequio para el otro y que la cena de navidad seria una excelente oportunidad para expresar sus sentimientos...

Fin del Capitulo -

**Miyu**: Terminamos

**Natsu**: Esperemos que haya sido de su agrado oo

**Miyu** : Gracias por leernos y hasta la proxima !

**Natsu**: Reviews Reviews Reviewssss ºOº!

**Miyu**: Y si alguien puede dejarle un review a Natsu le estare agradecido q le hace muxa ilucion que le digan que tal escribe xDD


End file.
